pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sand, Water, Sun.
Sand, Water, Sun. is the twelth episode of Adventures In Kanto. Plot The story starts with Jill and Eevee laying down in the hot sun, in Pewter beach. Jill is wearing a green skirt and a tang top. Scott is in the water, splashing his Pokemon, wearing blue swim trunks. Scott: Remoraid, use water gun on Bulbasaur! Remoraid squirts water at Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur: Bulba! Jill: This feels so good! Scott: Your just laying on the ground! Jill: I'm not "Just laying on the ground!" I'm soaking up sun! Scott: I'm gonna go make a sandcastle. Scott walks out of the water and finds a small Krabby on the ground. Scott: Ooh! What's this Pokemon? Scott picks up the Krabby, but it pinches its finger with it's pincher. Scott: OWWW!!! OW!!! Krabby: Kookee, Kookee! Scott: GET OFF OF ME!!!! Scott flails his arms rapidly, and the Pokemon flies off. Scott: Ow, OW! Bulbasaur: Bulba! Jill: Be quiet! I'm trying to relax here, but your screaming is disrupting it! Scott: Have you ever been pinched or bitten by a Pokemon? It hurts so bad! Jill: I work with angry Pokemon that have just woken up a thousand years later than when they last remember. Trust me, I've been bitten once or twice. It hurts, but not so much that you hafta scream really loudly. Scott: Hmph. Eevee: Eevee! Scott: Can we go now? I wanna battle the Gym Leader! Jill: We've been here for fifteen minutes!!! Scott: Yep, and that's sixteen minutes too long! Jill: Okay, that doesn't even make sense. Scott: Fine, we can stay a little while longer. Jill: Mmmmhhhmmm! Scott: I have a question that i've been dying to ask. Jill: Yes. Scott: .... Jill: Uh, are you gonna ask me? Scott: How are your Pokemon so strong? Jill: Oh. Well usually I catch them at a high level. We need strong Pokemon to train the extinct Pokemon, or in case there is people like Team Rocket that try to steal them. Frederick and Catherine usually use Master Balls but I prefer Great Balls and the regular kind. We have a big supply of Master Balls at the resurection center. Scott: A Master Ball! Jill: Yep. They always catch a Pokemon without fail. Scott: You have Master Balls there?? Jill: Oh yeah! They are great! Scott: Can I have one? Jill: Sorry, Scott. But I can't give one to you because if they get into the wrong hands terrible stuff could happen. Scott: How so? Jill: You could use them to catch Articuno, or Zapdos or Celebi, and if those Pokemon aren't roaming wild, then it could seriously be a problem to the world. Scott: Fiiiiine. Jill: You didn't take your Pokdedex with you to the water did you? Scott: No, why? Jill: Good. We wouldn't want it to break. Then we'd hafta get ANOTHER replacement. Eevee walks over to Jill and sits on her face, and curls into a ball. Jill: Urm, Ebee. Cin you ged ob meh? Scott: Haha! Jill sits up and sets Eevee on the sand. Jill: So, what do you want Eevee to evolve into? Scott: What do you mean? Jill: Eevee can evolves into several differant Pokemon. Jolteon, Vaporeon, Flareon. It's really cool! Scott: I haven't thought about that. Maybe Vaporeon? That sounds cool. Eevee walks back towards Scott. Scott: Jill, what's with your face? Jill: Excuse me!? Scott: Your face looks all messed up! Jill: EXCUSE ME!? Bulbasaur: Bulb. A. Saur. Scott: No, No, that's not what I meant! I mean it is all red and sandy! Jill: What!? Jill picks up Scott's Pokdedex and looks at her reflection. Her head is covered in Eevee's fur and sand, and her face is bright red. Jill: I got a sunburn and your Eevee shedded on me! Scott: I told you we should have left earlier! Jill: I! I, I, Uggg!!! Scott: Let's go. I'll go change. You should too. You wouldn't want to go in the Gym like THAT. Jill: I, I, AAAAUUUUGGGGHHHH! Scott: Girls...... What is with them? Category:Episodes